Thessalac/BackgroundTrivia
Lore This is the truth. Everyone who says otherwise is a liar or cannot handle the truth. I am most certain that the young priests teaching the Way of True Light will pretend this letter a fake. I will not blame them for this, for the truth hurts the believers of the Way of the True Light and fragments their faith, shattering their trust into the True Light, therefore shattering their trust into the Solsworn, therefore shattering their trust into Ethernight, therefore shattering their trust into life itself. Ethernight is a young, fragile Empire, slightly more than warlords joining forces towards a greater cause. Until a few precious years ago, the Solsworn Clan has had minor influence in this fledging alliance. I am, in fact, the First of the Solsworn, given the right to found a clan after I proved myself a worthy and honorable warrior under service of Lord Sjantir Cliffstorm, Son of Zerul Cliffstorm, Master of the Stars and Heir to the Throne of Bones. These are hard times for us. The Elfen hide in their forests, piercing us with a thousand sharpened arrow should we try to come close. The Zwergen are rampaging down from their mountains in three-wheeled contraptions filled with fire and smelly black oil, with pillage their only goal. The nomadic Lykos and Pandas have brought their endless struggle close to our lands, and I need remind no one of what happened every time we attempted to beat them back. And there may be so many more we know nothing about, in faraway lands we cannot yet explore. Legends tell that they can cure any wound, have frightening weapons that can kill without shedding blood, and so much more. If they truly exist, then the Elfen, Zwergen and Beastmen are the least of our troubles. We control only a fraction of the vast lands known as Culandan. Yet all this will change. A few years ago, I found a prism of, seemingly, solid glass. It is fascinating to look at: even in complete darkness, it shimmers with all the colors of the rainbow, and so many more. If being beautiful was all it was, however, I would not bother to mention it here: its light can turn even the meekest vagrant into a powerful warrior. I found it by pure chance, in a cave I do not dare reveal where, coated in a soft, strange metal. Its only guardians were a few golems made out of similar substance, and I easily got through them. I have risen in rank since then, became the Supreme Leader of the clans and started the construction of a city named Ethernight, more glorious and covering more land than any one before it. And the list of our possessions still grows, soon to become not a mere kingdom, no, I choose to already call it an empire. And I swear that one day it will encompass the whole world, remake it, improve it. And then, the Elfen, the Zwergen, the Beastmen, maybe even the races of legends will respect the power of Humans. They will, or they will perish. From reading this, you might think that all is well. Why would anyone call this a fake? Because of the following lines. I began to change. I have told no one, and I now make sure to keep myself distanced from worldly affairs so that as few as possible notice anything. It is as if my body is slowly rotting, yet constantly clamping on my soul, not letting me die to find release in afterlife. Truly, it is painful; Yet, I feel it is the right way. I will rule Ethernight from behind my enigmatic curtains for as long as I can; when my time to move on comes, my son shall succeed me. I believe I can safeguard my clarity of mind for some more time. And if I do not, let my fellow servants bury me in the deepest grave they can dig. That way, even if I really have become unable to die, I will know I cannot turn against Ethernight, the work of my life. True Light. It is the best thing to have ever happened to humanity, but I now know it cannot be overused. I am tired now. For those of you I have told the truth to, let this letter be my testament. I can feel something in my left eye. It's like a worm... Crawling. I might lose control already. Let these be my last words, then. Do not misuse True Light. The Solsworn will protect the Prism. Signed, Thessalac Solsworn, Leader of the Solsworn Clan, Keeper of the Prism, Loyal Servant to the Throne of Bones :"This is heretical mockery forged by insane demon-worshippers. Shred this letter and all copies you can find!" — Lord-Priest Gurannon, Supreme Teacher of the Way of True Light Changelog **Lifesteal increased from 15% to 25% **Magic resistance increased from 15% to 25% * **Cooldown reduced from to * **Now also grants Thessalac 15% movement speed along with the attack speed bonus 20/11/2015 *Strength per level increased from to *Agility increased from 13 to 26 *Agility per level increased from to * **Intelligence per kill increased from 2 to 3 * **Bonus damage to heroes scaling changed from to * **Slow increased from % to % **Cooldown reduced from 13 to 8 * **Damage increased from to **Cooldown reduced from to * **Damage scaling increased from % INT)}} to % INT)}} **Cooldown reduced from 100 to **Mana cost reduced from to 100 26/07/2015 *Model changed to the default skeleton warrior * **Slow duration increased from 2 to 3 **Slow increased from % to % 09/07/2015 *Added }} Trivia *Thessalac is the first accepted hero of 2015.